Vacuum sources or pumps are frequently used to remove water or other fluids from flooring such as carpeting. For example, vacuums are often used to extract water from carpeting in homes and buildings that have been flooded due to heavy rains, a broken pipe, sprinklers that are activated in response to a fire, etc. Vacuums are also used to extract water from carpeting that has been saturated with water or cleaning solutions to clean the carpeting. Removing as much water and/or other fluid as possible from the carpeting helps the carpeting dry and prevents mold, unpleasant odors, and/or other undesirable consequences from wet carpeting. To remove the fluid from carpeting and/or any padding beneath the carpeting, vacuum sources are typically connected to a vacuum line and nozzle to provide an interface with the carpeting.